Wiki Wars/6
Now presenting, the epicness of supergeeky1 Wiki Wars #6 * Madclaw is now known as madclaway madclaway: When you return, have I got a story to tell you. go ahead SG1|Hereish: I'm listening So in high school... There was this one girl in my Environmental Science class that I really liked a lot. She was smart, beautiful, and funny. She was also a huge tease. She physically flirted with me /a lot/ in my class (massages, grabbing my hand, playing with my hair) and she always ambushed me for a hug in the halls. Every Friday, she'd ask me if I had plans for the night, and everytime I'd say not yet, she told me that she was already doing something. After a few months, however, she was free and we arranged for her to come to my house when my parents weren't home. XD She arrived that night around 7, and my parents wouldn't be getting home till 12 or later, so we had plenty of time to fool around. You dog I put in a movie (Shawshank Redemption FTW), and we watched the first 30ish minutes cuddling together. Then she went in for the kiss. We madeout for about 15 minutes before things escalated. She had her hand on my clothes and I had my hand on hers. After all of this it was only 9:20, and she was planning to stay over til at least 11, so we finished Shawshank with some make out action in between scenes. She left and I was feeling great about myself because she told me how much fun she had/how good I am at kissing, etc. The next day she didn't return my call, and me being the nonclinger that I am, I just decided to hang out with my friends for the day. We played some video games and shit, etc. Not really part of the story. So on Sunday she told me that she wasn't sure if she wanted to be more than friends, and I was pretty bummed. Come Monday, however, she was back to her old flirty ways. She was being WAY more handsy than usual though, which was awesome. Then the next week, she rode home with me (parents again weren't home), and we made out for a while and she stuck her hand on my clothes, only to take her hand out and tell me she had to leave. We stopped at a gas station on the way home and she asked me for some money for a soda. "How much you need?" I asked She looks at me and she says "I need about tree fiddy." XD Well it was about that time I noticed this "girl" was about eight stories tall and was a Crustracean from the Paleolithic Era. LMFAO I said "Dangit monster! Get out of my car! I ain't givin' you no tree fiddy! It said "How 'bout just two fiddy?" zing! "Now it's only two fiddy? What is there a sale on Lochness munchies or somethin'? Geez, I was angry. I sped out of there in my car. I never saw her in my class again. *'Previous installment - Next installment' Category:Wiki Wars Category:Conversations